


and we will never be alone again

by twinsunsets



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, M/M, Tired Din Djarin, Tired Luke Skywalker, Trans Luke Skywalker, fluff AND longing, luke get his t shot and din watches Respectfully, of course, theres is no explicit description of needles/injections if that bothers you, they are tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsunsets/pseuds/twinsunsets
Summary: Din sighs. Did you know he is tired and wants to see his boyfriend? No? Okay. He is tired and wants to see his boyfriend.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	and we will never be alone again

**Author's Note:**

> hey! first dinluke fic and first (published) fic....ever i guess.  
> you see....im an illustrator, i havent written in SO long but guess where dinluke got me. will i make fanart of my own fic? probably.  
> anyways, trans luke. its my party and i self project if i want to.  
> title is from instant crush by [sobs] .....daft punk  
> have fun!

Bounty hunting can be tiring.

The inevitable weight of your responsibilities as the ruler of a planet you don’t even know?

Even more so.

Din Djarin is _tired_.

Stumbling out of his ship to the humidity and moonlight of Yavin IV feels right in his bones; even if it is for a few days, he is home. But he is still tired as _fuck_. He wants to see Grogu, he wants to see Luke and he wants to _sleep._

He walks to the temple on autopilot, supposes everyone is already asleep, so he silently moves through the dark hallways to his and Luke’s quarters, expecting to see the man curled in their cot and instantly _craving_ the warmth of the bed and his partner.

Too bad for him, when the door opens, the lights are on, but no one is there. “Luke?” he tries. No answer. Din sighs, that bed looks tempting, but he can’t _just_ go to sleep without seeing Luke, who the hell do you think he is?

Anyway, he gathers the little strength he has, turns on his heels and starts wandering through the temple. He checks his chronometer; it is way past the youngling’s bedtime so singing lullabies is not it. Mess hall? No. Training room? Nope, try again. Meditation room? Nu-uh.

Din sighs. Did you know he is tired and wants to see his boyfriend? No? Okay. He _is_ tired and wants to see his boyfriend.

The temple is big, and he left many rooms unchecked, Luke could also be outside, it could take Din hours to—

_Wait._

He stops himself and counts in his head when was the last time Luke got his— and _yup_ , today is injection day. He usually does it early in the morning but that doesn’t stop Din from going to the medbay just in case.

-

After being in the dark hallways for so long, the intense white light of the medbay blinds Din a little bit, even with his helmet on. When his eyesight clears, he turns to the left, where he hears muffled voices and rapid beeping. He stops right in front of the cot that holds the source of the voices. There he is. Luke Skywalker, mighty Jedi Master laying on his belly, hand on his chin, and a smile that takes Din’s breath away.

“Fancy meeting you here, Mand’alor” Luke says while swinging his leg up and down.

“You knew I was here.”

“Felt you roaming through the temple, my friend Artoo here thought you would give up and go to sleep. I told him it was impossible; you love me too much.”

He is right.

“Seemed a little late for you to be in the medbay but I figured it out.” Din answers instead. A nurse droid is in the medicine station preparing something that Din is certain is the injection. Luke hums. “The younglings were acting _silly_ today,” Din knows that is another word for disastrous. “they found out the hidden cookie stash and ate it _all_. It was fun catching hyperactive force-sensitive children throughout the temple, but it took at least ten years off my life.” Din shakes his head, huffing a laugh. “I didn’t have time to get my shot till now, so here I am.”

Din nods and stands in front of Luke for another second before picking up a chair and sitting next to the cot. Now that he is closer, he sees the tiredness in Luke’s face: dark circles making their entrance, heavy eyelids eclipsing his blue eyes and let’s not talk about the mess that is his hair. He looks as tired as Din feels and he still is as beautiful as ever. You thought he was going to sleep without seeing _this_? Really, Artoo?

Din gently takes the hand that isn’t on Luke’s chin. It’s warm. He doesn’t want to let go. Ever. Luke gives him a little smile and a gentle hand squeeze.

The nurse droid comes back with the injection in its hands and pulls Luke’s pants down enough to show off his left buttock. “I will proceed injecting the dose. I will ask you to please breathe, Master Luke.” Luke closes his eyes and does so. After a second or two he winces a little bit, squeezing Din’s hand harder before relaxing again. After a minute, Luke opens his eyes and looks at Din who is looking at him, expressionless helmet but not so expressionless human.

“Hey.” Din whispered while trying to comb Luke’s hair with his hands and failing miserably.

“Hey.” Luke smiles. “Welcome back.”

-

After staying in the medbay for another twenty minutes or so— _My buttock hurts like a_ bitch _Din, being a man sure is hard._ Din and Luke walked to their quarters in comfortable silence. Sometimes their shoulders bumped, sometimes Luke complained for the twentieth time about his hurting buttock. None of this bothered Din in the slightest.

As soon as the door opens, Luke throws himself on his belly to the bed with a tired groan. Din wishes he could do that but…you know, beskar. Instead, with his back to Luke, he starts to place his weapons on the table next to the door; then his armor, piece by piece, heaviness leaving him and exhaustion coming in. He puts his hands between his helmet, lifts it off and places it onto the table. He turns around to see Luke looking at him from the bed with tired eyes and a bright smile. Din’s heart skips a beat.

“You look tired.” Luke says.

Din shrugs and gives a crooked smile, tired is an understatement. He walks towards Luke who is now sitting at the edge of the bed, hurting buttock now forgotten. Din places himself between his legs and grabs Luke’s face between his hands, he tilts Luke’s head so he’s looking at him. “I could say the same about you.”

Luke must have _really_ sensed the exhaustion in Din because instead of doing something else, he grabs Din’s hands and guides him to lay on the bed. Din complies; he is about to pass out. They place themselves so they are on their sides but facing each other, tangling their legs in the process. Luke places a gentle hand on Din’s cheek.

“I missed you so _much._ ” Din says, leaning on Luke’s hand.

_"Din_ ” a strangled whisper replies, full of longing, full of a millionth _I missed you toos._

And then Luke’s lips are on his, gentleness and hunger combined in a simple touch. No matter if it’s the first or the trillionth time they have kissed, Din always sees stars and thanks the galaxy for the act of love and being loved _._ They kiss and kiss and kiss, neither of them having the energy to do something else but not wanting to let go either.

Sleep was trying to win this game between these two exhausted, weathered but loving souls, and when it finally did, they held onto each other like the universe was about to end.

**Author's Note:**

> what if we held hands on the medbay while i get my t shot? haha jk
> 
> unless...........?
> 
> (no, but, thanks for reading)


End file.
